Memories
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Aish, Hyung! Tidak ada yang lucu."/" Bohong kalau aku bilang aku sama sekali tidak merindukan mereka."/ "Omo! Kalian kenapa, Hyung?"/ Lagi ga bisa buat summary, ditunggu RnR nya, Chingu :)


Summary: "Aish, Hyung! Tidak ada yang lucu."/" Bohong kalau aku bilang aku sama sekali tidak merindukan mereka."/ "Omo! Kalian kenapa, Hyung?"

Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, orang tu, diri mereka sendiri, SM serta ELF.

Rate: T (maybe)

Cast: Leeteuk and other member Super Junior.

Happy Reading J

Memories

Leeteuk terlihat serius memandangi laptopnya. Di sampingnya Kyuhyun juga terlihat serius dengan PSP miliknya. Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, terlihat Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Shindong sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan _dance_. Siwon dan Sungmin tampak fokus dengan setumpuk kertas yang mereka pegang. Yesung bersenandung kecil dengan _earphone_ terpasang di telinganya. Ryeowook masih berada di depan meja rias. Sedangkan Kangin sedang mengganti bajunya.

Setidaknya itulah kegiatan yang dilakukan member Super Junior selama di ruang tunggu. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu giliran mereka tampil di program Music Bank. Daripada mereka bengong, lebih baik mereka menyibukkan diri denganberbagai kegiatan yang dapat membunuh waktu.

"Jung Soo, bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar?" Manajer Super Junior tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tunggu mereka.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop ke Manajer mereka. Ia mengangguk. Tanpa mematikan laptopnya, ia meletakkan laptopnya di bangku yang ia duduki dan bergegas mengikuti Manajer mereka yang telah berjalan keluar.

Tak lama setelah Leeteuk keluar, Kangin kembali ke ruang tunggu mereka. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan itu. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat pandangan matanya tak mendapati keberadaan sang Leader. Ia berjalan menuju bangku yang tadi diduduki Leeteuk. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada Kyuhyun yang masih serius dengan PSPnya.

"Leeteuk Hyung kemana, Kyu?" tanya Kangin.

"Molla. Tadi Manajer Hyung memanggilnya," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP.

Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Magnae mereka itu. Sudah biasa. Bukan hal yang aneh melihat Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak memandang balik orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun memilih duduk di bangku yang tadi diduduki Leeteuk. Ia membawa laptop Leeteuk ke pangkuannya.

Tepat saat laptop Leeteuk berada di pangkuannya, mata Kangin menangkap sebuah video yang sedang berputar di laptop tersebut. Salah satu MV Super Junior dari album keempat mereka. No Other. Kangin mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti mengapa Leeteuk memutar MV itu di saat menunggu seperti ini. Padahal biasanya Leeteuk lebih sering menggunakan waktunya untuk menulis lirik atau memikirkan aransemen untuk lagu terbaru mereka.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari Kangin sedikit terpaku.

Kangin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Terlihat Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan _games_nya.

"Ani. Hanya melihat MV No Other yang sedang Leeteuk Hyung putar," jawab Kangin.

"Lho, memang Hyung belum pernah melihat MV itu, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung mem_pause_ _game_nya dan serius memperhatikan Kangin.

"Memang kalau aku sudah pernah melihat MV itu aku tidak boleh melihatnya lagi, Kyu? Tidak, kan?" tanya Kangin setengah sebal setengah jahil.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sebal. "Aku kan Cuma bertanya, Hyung. Apa salah?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Kangin tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun menggerutu. Jarang sekali mereka bisa melihat Kyuhyun kalah. Seingatnya terakhir kali ia melihat Kyuhyun sebal seperti itu saat Heechul masih belum masuk wajib militer. Itu artinya sudah satu tahun berlalu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar tawa kecil dari Sungmin langsung men_deathglare_ salah satu hyung kesayangannya itu. Bukannya takut dan berhenti tertawa, Sungmin malah makin tergelak. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin sebal. Ditambah lagi seluruh member yang ada di situ memandang mereka berdua tak mengerti. Kecuali Kangin pastinya yang sekarang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa, Min? Kau juga, Kyu?" tanya Yesung.

"Hahaha... Hanya sedikit mendapat hiburan, Hyung. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat _Evil Magnae_ kita ini kesal. Wajah Kyu saat kesal itu menggemaskan," ucap Sungmin masih sambil tertawa.

"Aish, Hyung! Tidak ada yang lucu," jengkel Kyuhyun.

Semua member Super Junior pun tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai jengkel. Ah, sungguh hiburan yang sangat segar. Membuat kebosanan mereka menjadi sedikit terobati. Leeteuk yang baru masuk kembali ke ruang tunggu menatap bingung semua dongsaengnya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hyung, Hyungdeul menertawakanku," adu Kyuhyun manja sambil menghampiri Leeteuk yang masih berdiri di pintu.

"Andwaaaeeee! Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Leeteuk Hyung. Leeteuk Hyung hanya milikku," amuk Donghae yang juga langsung menghambur ke arah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya melihat hal ini. Dilihatnya member lain hanya tertawa tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun padanya. Pandangan matanya terhenti pada Kangin yang paling terlihat normal saat itu. Kangin yang mengerti maksud tatapan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bahu. Leeteuk pun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aish, kalian berdua, hentikan! Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan kalian. Tapi lupakan saja. Sekarang bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi kita akan tampil," titah Leeteuk.

Semua member menurut. Mereka semua kembali memperhatikan penampilan mereka. Sementara itu, Leeteuk terlihat menghampiri Kangin. Kangin langsung bangun dari duduknya saat Leeteuk sampai di hadapannya. Mempersilahkan sang Leader untuk duduk. Setelah Leeteuk duduk, Kangin menyerahkan laptop Leeteuk pada si empunya.

Leeteuk terpaku. Saat ia menerima laptopnya, matanya melihat video Don't Don sedang berputar. Pandangannya mendadak kosong. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat member yang lain. Secara tiba-tiba, Leeteuk merasakan kehampaan menghampiri hatinya. Ada yang terasa hilang saat melihat membernya tertawa dan bercanda saat ini.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kangin.

Leeteuk terkesiap. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Kangin. Dalam sekejap tatapan kosongnya berubah menjadi tatapan hangat. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Nan gwaenchana, Kangin."

Kangin mengangguk. Ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya sambil menunggu nama mereka dipanggil.

"Super Junior saatnya kalian tampil," ucap salah satu staff.

Leeteuk langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Seluruh member pun berdiri mengelilingi Leeteuk. Mereka melakukan do'a bersama sebelum tampil.

"Super Junior _Fighting_!" seru mereka.

~Memories~

"Belakangan ini aku perhatikan Leeteuk Hyung lebih sering menyendiri dengan laptopnya. Apa kalian tahu kenapa?" tanya Sungmin pada siapapun yang ingin menjawabnya.

Kebetulan saat ini Sungmin, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Kangin tidak memiliki jadwal. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah setelah makan siang tadi.

"Bukannya wajar, Hyung? Tidak ada yang aneh, kan? Mungkin Leeteuk Hyung ada pekerjaan," sahut Ryeowook.

"Aku sependapat dengan Wookie. Mungkin memang Leeteuk Hyung ada pekerjaan. Kyu yang setiap hari berpacaran dengan laptopnya saja tidak aneh, kok," sambung Donghae sedikit asal.

Sungmin mendengus mendengar pendapat dari dua dongsaengnya itu. Rasanya ingin menjitak kepolosan –yang terlihat dibuat-buat - mereka berdua.

"Karena itu bukan kebiasaan Leeteuk Hyung. Kalau Kyu yang melakukan hal itu,mungkin aku tidak akan heran. Kalaupun ada pekerjaan,kenapa harus menyendiri?" Sungmin masih berkeras.

"Mungkin Leeteuk Hyung perlu konsentrasi penuh," sahut Donghae.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Min? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kangin gemas.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya sejenak. Ia letakkan _script_ yang sejak tadi ia baca. Mencoba fokus dengan apa yang menjadi fikirannya beberapa hari ini. Bukan ia tak mau bertanya langsung pada Leeteuk. Hanya saja Sungmin sendiri masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Selain itu, Sungmin sudah terlalu segan pada Hyung tertua mereka itu.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan sikap Leeteuk Hyung. Kalau memang ada pekerjaan, kenapa harus menyendiri? Selain itu tatapan mata Leeteuk Hyung selalu berubah-ubah. Terkadang terlihat seperti merindukan sesuatu. Tapi tak lama kemudian tatapannya kosong. Tak jarang terlihat penyesalan dari sorot matanya itu," jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Ryeowook, Donghae dan Kangin memandang Sungmin tak mengerti. Tak lama mereka kompak mengangkat bahu. Melihat itu Sungmin menepuk keningnya. Akhirnya ia pun memilih kembali membaca lembaran _script_ yang ada di tangannya.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah lokasi _shooting_, terlihat Leeteuk yang sedang menunggu giliran pengambilan gambar. Ia terlihat memangku laptopnya dan memandang serius ke arah laptopnya. Belakangan ini Leeteuk memang enggan lepas dari laptopnya. Kemanapun ia pergi laptop itu akan selalu bersamanya.

Saat ini Leeteuk tengah melihat video Super Show pertama mereka. Tepatnya saat mereka menyanyikan lagu Believe. Lagu yang membuat hampir semua member menangis terharu. Saat itu mereka sama sekali tak mengira kalau mereka akan menjadi seperti ini. Memiliki banyak orang yang mencintai mereka di berbagai belahan dunia. Hal itu adalah sebuah anugrah untuk mereka semua.

Sorot mata Leeteuk berubah sendu saat layar laptopnya memperlihatkan siluet Hankyung. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Leeteuk amat merindukan Hankyung. Dongsaengnya yang berasal dari China. Sang _Prince Beijing Fried Rice_. Sejak Hankyung memutuskan untuk keluar dari SM Entertaintment, hubungan mereka memang sedikit terganggu.

"Leeteuk-ssi, saatnya Anda _take_," ucap salah seorang staff.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mematikan laptopnya dan bergegas menuju lokasi. Ia menarik nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan hatinya. Setelah itu, ia memantapkan langkahnya. Kembali menjadi seorang Leeteuk yang selalu tersenyum di hadapan kamera. Melupakan sejenak keresahan hatinya.

~Memories~

"Hyung serius sekali. Apa yang sedang Hyung lihat?"

Leeteuk menoleh ke samping. Tatapan matanya yang sesaat lalu terlihat hampa langsung berubah hangat saat melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghampirinya.

"Hyung lagi lihat video yadong, ya?"

Pletak!

Celetukan Eunhyuk yang sangat asal itu dihadiahi sebuah jitakan sayang dari Donghae. Yang dijitak langsung mem_pout_kan bibirnya tanda protes. Leeteuk sendiri hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dua sahabat di hadapannya itu.

"Memang kau kira Leeteuk Hyung itu sepertimu, Hyuk," ucap Donghae sebal.

Eunhyuk hanya memamerkan _Gummy Smile_nya sebagai jawaban. Donghae menggelengkan kepala dan memilih menghampiri Leeteuk. Ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Leeteuk. Eunhyuk pun langsung mengikuti langkah Donghae, tentunya ia duduk di sisi kiri Leeteuk.

"Ah! Super Show, ya, Hyung. Kalau aku tak salah ingat, ini kan Super Show pertama kita di Seoul," ucap Donghae saat melihat layar laptop Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. Pandangan matanya masih terfokus pada layar di hadapannya. Rasa rindu itu tak dapat lagi ia sembunyikan. Sorot matanya penuh dengan kerinduan. Dan tentu saja Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sesekali melihat ke arahnya dapat menangkap hal itu dari sorot matanya.

"Hyung merindukan mereka, ya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Bukan karena ia tak mau menjawabnya. Hanya saja ia masih memilah kata yang tepat yang harus ia ucapkan. Ia tak ingin melihat kedua dongsaengnya itu khawatir.

"Apa kau tak merindukan mereka, Hyukkie?" Leeteuk malah balik bertanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. Ia menerawang jauh ke beberapa tahun lalu.

"Aku tidak merindukan mereka, Hyung. Tapi amat sangat merindukan mereka. Bohong kalau aku bilang aku sama sekali tidak merindukan mereka. Biar bagaimanapun, mereka tetaplah keluargaku. Keluarga Super Junior," jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. Senyum getir.

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Terlebih saat melihat senyum yang diberikan Eunhyuk. Rasanya ada yang menghujam jantung Leeteuk melihat senyum getir dari member yang biasanya paling ceria itu.

"Rasanya belum lama kita debut dengan 12 orang. Lalu disusul kehadiran Kyu, Zhou Mi Hyung dan Henry. Dengan jumlah total member 15 orang, grup kita sangatlah ramai. Dorm terasa sangat penuh saat itu. Di van pun seperti itu. Kalau ingin mengangkut kita semua dalam satu kendaraan, mau tidak mau harus menggunakan bus. Tapi sekarang," Donghae tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia memandang dorm mereka yang terlihat sepi.

"Kibum memutuskan untuk vakum yang entah kapan akan kembali. Heechul Hyung masih menjalani kewajibannya. Dan Hankyung Hyung, terasa sangat mustahil dirinya dapat kembali lagi bersama kita disini. Walau ELF bahkan aku sendiri berharap suatu saat dapat berdiri di panggung lengkap dengan 13 member ditambah dua member Super Junior M. Tapi apakah itu mungkin?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas. Ucapan Donghae benar-benar terasa menusuk hatinya. Membuatnya mau tak mau kembali mengingat kepergian Hankyung dan keputusan Kibum untuk fokus dengan dunia _acting_nya. Sungguh, saat ini Leeteuk merasa gagal menjadi seorang leader. Ia membuat seluruh dongsaengnya terluka. Ia tak mampu mempertahankan keutuhan grupnya. Ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa pada dirinya juga ketidak mampuannya untuk memimpin grup sebesar Super Junior.

"Mianhae," ucap Leeteuk lirih.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Leetek saat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Dan saat itu juga mereka merutuki diri mereka sendiri. Merutuki kebodohan yang mereka lakukan yang telah membuat Leader yang sangat mereka hormati ini terluka. Rasa bersalah kini menyelimuti perasaan mereka berdua.

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa menjaga keutuhan Super Junior. Mianhae aku tak bisa mempertahankan Hankyung disini. Mianhae aku tak bisa membuat Kibum segera kembali bersama kita. Mianhae membuat kalian merasakan sakitnya kehilangan. Mianhae," ucap Leeteuk parau. Pertahanannya hancur sudah. Ia menangis terisak di hadapan kedua dongsaengnya. Ia sudah sampai batasnya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan sesak yang memang sejak beberapa hari ini ia rasakan.

"Ani, Hyung. Itu bukan salahmu, Hyung," ucap Donghae parau.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Mianhae atas apa yang kami katakan tadi. Sungguh, kami tak bermaksud membuatmu bersedih, apalagi sampai membuatmu menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini. Di mata kami, kau adalah Leader terhebat, Hyung. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Mianhae, Hyung. Jeongmal mianhae," Eunhyuk menambahkan di sela isak tangisnya.

Leeteuk menggeleng, membantah perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu kalian sangat merindukan Hankyung dan Bummie. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku juga terkadang merasa terlalu banyak _space_ kosong dalam formasi kita. Dan sayangnya aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tak bisa membuat _space_ itu kembali terisi. Aku telah gagal," ucap Leeteuk di sela isakannya.

"Cukup, Hyung! Aku tak mau mendengarmu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini bukan salahmu. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Hyung. Aku mohon," Eunhyuk kembali berucap.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, Hyukkie. Aku tak bisa menjaga dongsaengku sendiri. Aku tak bisa memberikan rasa nyaman untuk kalian. Aku ...," ucapan Leeteuk terpotong.

"Apa kami pernah mengatakan kalau kami tidak merasa nyaman di sisimu, Hyung? Apa Hankyung Hyung mengatakan alasannya mengundurkan diri dari SM karena ketidak nyamanannya berada di dekat kita? Tidak kan, Hyung? Jadi kumohon, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Hyung. Jebal," ucap Eunhyuk makin terisak.

Leeteuk tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sekedar untuk menjawab perkataan Eunhyuk. Ia sadar apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk benar. Hanya saja rasa bersalah itu lebih mendominasi hatinya saat ini. Terlebih setelah ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, uljima. Jangan menangis, Hyung. Aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis," ucap Donghae. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya meluncur dari kedua matanya.

Leeteuk masih tak menjawab. Ia masih saja terisak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tak ingin dua dongsaengnya ini melihatnya dalam keadaan sekacau saat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tepat ada di sampingnya. Sepandai apapun Leeteuk berusaha menutupi air matanya, semua itu terasa sia-sia saja.

"Kami pulang!"

Bahkan seruan dari pintu depan pun tak mampu menghentikan suasana haru di ruang tengah dorm. Baik Leeteuk maupun Eunhyuk masih berusaha menghentikan tangis mereka. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tertunduk untuk menutupi air matanya yang menetes.

"Hyungdeul, kalian dima...," ucapan Ryeowook spontan terhenti saat melihat Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Wookie, dimana yang lain? Kenapa kau berdiri di sini?" tanya Kangin yang bingung melihat Ryeowook berdiri mematung.

"Omo! Kalian kenapa, Hyung?" panik Ryeowook tanpa sadar mengacuhkan Kangin.

Kangin yang ingin protes langsung membeku di tempat. Shindong, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Siwon yang menyusul di belakang Kangin pun terdiam di tempat. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada tiga member yang kebetulan hari ini sedang _free_. Dan ketiganya tampak dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa.

Leeteuk yang mendengar suara Ryeowook dan member lain menengadahkan wajahnya. Pandangannya sedikit samar karena air mata. Namun ia masih dapat melihat raut khawatir yang ditunjukkan 7 member yang ada di hadapannya. Leeteuk langsung bangkit dari duduknya begitu Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Mianhae," ucap Leeteuk parau dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook dibuat terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menatap bingung kepergian Leeteuk. Member yang lain pun menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Kini pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada duo yang masih menangis terisak.

~Memories~

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Hae? Hyukkie?" tanya Yesung.

Setelah setengah jam mereka menunggu duo tercengeng di boyband mereka ini tenang, akhirnya Yesung membuka suara. Mencari tahu ada masalah apa antara mereka dengan Leader mereka. Yesung dan member lain sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Semua merupakan sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi mereka. Bahkan mereka sampai melupakan rasa lelah yang mendera mereka setelah melalui serangkaian jadwal hari ini.

Dan saat ini, Eunhyuk dan Donghae secara bergantian menjelaskan apa yang tadi terjadi.

"Kami sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat Leeteuk Hyung sedih. Entah kenapa, saat melihat video Super Show tadi, rasa rinduku pada Hankyung Hyung dan Bummie tak dapat kubendung. Mianhae Hyungdeul, Dongsaengdeul," sesal Eunhyuk.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang mendengar cerita Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ryeowook dan Sungmin mati-matian menahan air mata mereka. Shindong memijat keningnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa pening. Siwon menatap frustrasi Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Sedangkan Kangin sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Membicarakan hal yang sangat sensitif seperti itu memang bukan ide bagus, Hyung. Hanya membuka luka lama yang pernah kita rasakan," ucap Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menghalau gundah yang mendadak menghampiri.

"Kyu benar. Sejak awal kepergian Hankyung Hyung, Leeteuk Hyung memang merasa itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Aku rasa, sampai saat ini Leeteuk Hyung masih merasa seperti itu. Walau ia tak menunjukkannya pada kita. Dan hari ini, luka itu kembali terbuka. Padahal yang sebelumnya belum sepenuhnya mengering," Yesung menambahkan.

Suasana mendadak hening. Benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung. Yang terjadi hari ini hanya membuka luka lama mereka yang belum mengering. Waktu dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan. Bahkan selama apapun waktu yang diberikan, luka itu pasti masih akan membekas di hati mereka.

Bukan karena mereka membenci Hankyung atau marah padanya. Sama sekali bukan karena itu. Mereka sangat menghormati keputusan Hankyung. Toh mereka tak pernah menganggap Hankyung keluar dari Super Junior. Hanya saja rasa rindu juga sesak saat melihat beberapa tempat kosong saat mereka _perform_, merupakan pukulan telak bagi mereka. Walau mereka sendiri tak pernah memperlihatkan hal itu pada orang lain.

Kangin bangkit dari duduknya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Kontan semua member melemparkan pandangan bertanya padanya.

"Aku akan menemui Leeteuk Hyung. Aku tidak ingin Leeteuk Hyung makin tenggelam dengan rasa bersalahnya. Apa yang telah terjadi bukanlah kesalahan Leeteuk Hyung atau siapapun di antara kita," jelas Kangin.

Yesung mengangguk. "Kami percayakan padamu, Kangin."

Kangin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Leeteuk. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Kangin terdiam di tempatnya saat melihat Leeteuk. Hatinya terasa ditusuk-tusuk saat melihat Leeteuk yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Bahunya terlihat bergetar, menandakan Leeteuk belum menghentikan tangisnya.

Dengan perlahan Kangin menghampiri Leeteuk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Leeteuk dan langsung membawa Leeteuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Uljima, Hyung. Sudah cukup. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk kami, Hyung," bisik Kangin.

Leeteuk yang menyadari Kangin yang mendekapnya langsung membalas pelukan dari _roommate_nya itu. Ia menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang ia rasakan pada Kangin. Air matanya tertumpah semakin deras di pelukan Kangin. Kangin tak bicara apapun. Hanya berusaha menenangkan Hyung tersayangnya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Leeteuk sepertinya sudah jauh lebih tenang. Tangisnya berhenti sudah. Walau masih sedikit terdengar isakan. Kangin tersenyum mengetahui Leeteuk sudah tenang.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, Hyung?" tanya Kangin.

Leeteuk mengangguk kecil.

"Boleh aku bicara?" izin Kangin.

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. Rasanya tenggorokannya kering hingga tak mampu bersuara sedikitpun.

"Hyung tahu, aku dan yang lain tidak suka melihat Hyung selalu menyalahkan diri Hyung atas kepergian Hankyung Hyung dari sisi kita. Semua itu bukan kesalahanmu, Hyung. Itu adalah keputusan Hankyung Hyung dan kita sudah sepakat untuk menghormatinya, kan? Lagipula, bukankah Hyung sendiri yang selalu bilang, Super Junior itu selalu 13+2. Iya,kan?"

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya dari Kangin. Ia menatap mata Kangin. Rasanya Kangin ingin terjun dari lantai 12 ini begitu melihat wajah Leeteuk yang terlihat sangat kacau. Matanya merah dan sembab. Hidungnya pun memerah. Belum lagi masih terlihat sisa-sisa air mata di pipi putihnya. Kangin tak sanggup melihat wajah Angel mereka seperti ini.

" Aku hanya merasa saat ini terlalu banyak bagian kosong. Saat kita meluncurkan album keempat, rasanya miris melihat hanya ada 10 orang yang menari saat pembuatan MV dan melakukan perform _comeback stage_. Lalu saat Super Show 4, hanya ada 9 orang yang menghibur ELF. 9 tidak akan sama dengan 13. Dan 13 tak lengkap jika belum menjadi 15. Kalau dibandingkan dengan awal kita debut, rasanya sangat menyesakkan," ucap Leeteuk. Suaranya masih terdengar parau.

"Aku mengeti, Hyung. Tapi inilah resiko yang harus kita jalani. Setiap tahunnya, tidak mungkin jumlah member kita tidak berkurang. Setidaknya sampai beberapa tahun ke depan. Sampai kita semua telah menunaikan kewajiban kita pada negara. Dan setelah itu, kita bisa kembali berjuang bersama-sama, berdua belas, ah maksudku berempat belas, menghibur ELF di seluruh dunia. Dan Hyung juga harus percaya, suatu hari nanti, entah kapan, kita akan dapat kembali berada di satu panggung dalam naungan Super Junior bersama Hankyung Hyung. Bukankah seluruh ELF juga percaya pada kita. Setauku mereka selalu berkata _Believe Their Promise_. Jika ELF saja percaya, kenapa kita harus ragu?"

Leeteuk terdiam. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa bodoh karena terlalu larut dengan penyesalan. Padahal di luar sana, banyak orang yang mendukungnya. Mendukung Super Junior. Tidak hanya untuk tahun ini. Tapi juga untuk tahun-tahun selanjutnya. Karena Super Junior akan selalu ada sampai ELF tidak menginginkan mereka berdiri di atas panggung.

Kangin kembali menarik Leeteuk ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba kembali menenangkan sang _Angel Without Wings_ yang hampir menangis.

"Jangan kau teteskan lagi air matamu, Hyung. Itu membuatku sakit," bisik Kangin.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia menarik nafas untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan. Setelahnya ia memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat lelah menangis sejak tadi.

"Hyung?"

"Hmmm."

"Berjanjilah untuk berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku dan member lain tidak suka hal itu. Itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri juga kami, Hyung. Hankyung Hyung juga pasti tak ingin kau seperti ini. Karena bagi kami juga Hankyung Hyung dan seluruh ELF yang ada di dunia ini, kau adalah Leader terbaik yang kami miliki. Kau adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk kami. Janji, Hyung?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Leeteuk. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu pada Kangin dan yang lain.

"Hyung?" panggil Kangin.

"Ne, aku janji," ucap Leeteuk pelan.

Kangin tersenyum mendengar janji Leeteuk. Yah, walau ia sendiri tahu, berat untuk Leeteuk menjanjikan hal itu.

"Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah, Hyung," ucap Kangin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil dalam pelukan Kangin. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada Kangin. Mencari tempat paling nyaman untuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otaknya sejenak. Tak lama ia jatuh terlelap ke alam mimpinya.

Kangin yang merasa Leeteuk telah terlelap dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah tenang Leeteuk saat tidur. Tangan Kangin bergerak untuk menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Leeteuk.

"Jangan pernah teteskan air matamu ini lagi, Hyung. Kami tak ingin melihat air matamu ini turun karena sedih yang kau rasakan. Kami lebih senang melihat air mata bahagiamu," bisik Kangin sambil mengecup kening Leeteuk lembut.

Setelah merapikan selimut Leeteuk, Kangin pun beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Berniat menyusul Leeteuk ke alam mimpi.

Sementara itu di luar tampak member Super Junior yang menarik nafas lega melihat leader mereka sudah tertidur. Ya, sejak tadi mereka mengintip Umma dan Appa Super Junior itu.

"Syukurlah Leeteuk Hyung sudah tidur. Aku sangat khawatir tadi," ucap Sungmin.

Ucapan Sungmin disambut senyum oleh member lain.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kalian istirahat. Dan besok, jangan ada yang membahas lagi masalah ini di depan Leeteuk Hyung. Arraseo?" tanya Yesung.

"Arra, Hyung," jawab yang lain kompak.

Mereka pun langsung membubarkan diri m enuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Hingga hanya kesunyian yang terlihat di ruang tengah dorm Super Junior.

~Fin~

Fict ini muncul karena kegalauan author menjelang saat2 Teuki Oppa mau wamil kemarin. Semoga chingudeul RnR nya. Gomawo :)


End file.
